


Slurpee Moment

by longkissgnite



Category: American Idiot - All Media Types, American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: A suicide in this is all the slurpee flavors at ones btw, Gen, Idk if that’s a regional thing or not, Johnny’s a kin and Will makes sure he is respected as such, but that’s what it’s called in Cali wine country, it’s just these children getting slurpees, so I assume it’s the same in the Oakland suburbs, tunny is already tired of them and they just met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: Tunny is a wuss who only gets a boring slurpee but he met the worst feral children who are gonna change that





	Slurpee Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work at all and it’s just an idea I had to spew out I wrote it in twenty minutes and decided Yup Good Enough so I hope y’all love it

⠀⠀They had only known this guy a week, less than that, but Johnny insisted that six days were as good as seven, and Will never doubted him. They only knew this guy, Tunny, a week, and they looked up to him like they’d known him their whole lives. They laughed like it too, acted like it.  
⠀⠀And now, Will lead the way as Johnny followed dragging Tunny, Johnny on the verge of a fit of giggles. It was just into the 7-Eleven by Tunny’s, but they walked in like it was their mission, like it was their home.  
⠀⠀They were right about one thing, they were on a mission. Tunny has admitted he only ever mixed blue raspberry and cherry Slurpee before, which horrified the younger two. Johnny was a self declared Slurpee master, and no one had doubted him yet, Will wouldn’t let them if they tried anyway.  
⠀⠀”I don’t need a large,” Tunny starts as he watched Will grab a cup, to which Will just flipped him off and handed Johnny the cup.  
⠀⠀”You obviously don’t know /what/ you need, mister two flavors.” Johnny scuffs, beginning to fill the cup with one of the specialty flavors.  
⠀⠀”Two flavors are just fine, I don’t need a, what’s it called?”  
⠀⠀”Its called a suicide.” Will answers simply, focused on watching Johnny fill the cup,  
⠀⠀”Do you know how worrying that name is? Why not call it something reasonable?”  
⠀⠀”Because that’s just what it’s called, now shut up the master is /working.”  
⠀⠀Tunny opened his mouth to speak again, but Will gave him a look that shut him up in an instant, which just made Will laugh. He knew very well he wasn’t /intimidating/ or even close to it, but he was able to get this guy listen, and he liked that.  
⠀⠀Johnny finished the Slurpee, grabbing a pink straw and putting it in before handing it to Tunny and watching him expectantly. The older boy’s face scrunched up a bit at first, but he smiled after a second.  
⠀⠀”It’s good,”  
⠀⠀”We know.” The said in unison,  
⠀⠀”But not the best,”  
⠀⠀”You have no taste for fine food.”  
⠀⠀”It’s a 7-Eleven slushee, nothing fine about it,”  
⠀⠀”It’s a /slurpee/ actually, which makes it gourmet, and you ungrateful.” Johnny says shaking his head as he grabbed another cup and started filling it for Will, then repeating the same process for himself.


End file.
